The present disclosure generally relates to clicking on a touch-sensitive input device.
A user may input commands to a computing system (e.g., laptop) via a touch-sensitive input device (e.g., touch pad). For example, the user may move a finger across the surface of the input device to scroll a page or move a pointer displayed on the computing system. In another example, the user may perform a click by pressing down the surface of the touch-sensitive input device with one or more fingers.